1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory utilizing a light emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As accessories, rings, earrings, pendants, and the like utilizing gems, imitation doublets, and the like (to be referred to as "accessory bodies" hereinafter) are known. These accessories exhibit colors and brilliance unique to their accessory bodies when light is transmitted, refracted, or reflected in the accessory bodies, thereby giving aesthetic stimulations to those who see them.
However, these accessories cannot provide colors and brilliance unique to their accessory bodies unless light is incident onto their accessory bodies from the outside.
The color of a conventional accessory is uniformly determined according to a gem to be used and its arrangement, and the number of kinds of colors depends on combinations of gems used. For this reason, there is no originality in visual stimulation, and the degree of freedom of design is low.
Furthermore, when a gem is used as an accessory body, it is difficult to work, resulting in an expensive accessory.